


Best Friends

by eggboii



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, al marsh is shitty, eddie kaspbrak ment, it's canon, it's just weed, m a s t r u b a t i o n, rich and bev are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboii/pseuds/eggboii
Summary: Despite all the Molly Ringwald jokes, Richie loved Beverly. Same goes for Bev, no matter how much they tease eachother, the two have a relationship like none other.  They are best friends, it only seems right they share their first sexual experiences with eachother.





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> sooo richie and bev have an amazing relationship, it's cannon, but it isnt talked about as much as it should be!! so please enjoy this fic in the honor of Tarsh/Mozier. i'm not sure how many chapters this fic will have yet, or if it'll become a series, also the rating will change eventually. (aged up to 15, will continue to age)

If the events of the summer 1989 occurred to any other group of people, it would have driven them away from eachother. This was the complete opposite of what happened to the Losers Club. The kids became closer, not only emotionally, but physically too, if that's even possible. They had classes together, lunch together, spent time after school studying or reading comics, sleep overs on the weekends, the list goes on.

Even if they weren't all together, someone is the group was spending with someone else in the group, always. There was maybe 6 hours a day that they didn't spend together, rightfully. Their shared trauma brought them together even more so than before these events occurred. It was comforting to everyone, no matter who denies it, (Stan), to know that everyone else is still alive and okay. Not only did the Losers Clubs encounter with Pennywise make them closer together, it alright brought out the appreciation everyone had for eachother.

Although no one ever really brought it up, Richie and Beverly had a special relationship, everyone saw it. The two spent more time together than with anyone else, wether it be skipping classes to smoke cigarettes together, or sneaking out at night to escape their home lives and just talk, multiple times a week. Both grew up with little or no parenting, the company helped both kids. 

Their hard core friend ship began soon after the terrifying encounter with IT. Although Richie usually spent most of his time with Eddie, and Bev with Bill, the two soon saw how much they had in common and grew close. They had their first real hang out during their freshman year. It was a sleepover with just the two of them, they were 15 years old. 

The sleepover was at Richies house, for obvious reasons, Bev's father doesn't even know she's friends with a bunch of boys, he wouldn't allow it. This was before the two got super close, and ended up being the true start of their exclusive friendship. Everyone else in the Club seemed to be busy that weekend, and Bev didn't want to spend the days away from school with her abusive father, so why not? It's just Rich. 

The group of teenagers were sitting at their usual lunch table. Outside, despite the cool weather, and in the corner of the lunch yard, away from their fellow peers. The kids were discussing weekend plans, when Rich suggested a sleepover, he had swiped some R rated movies and wanted to share with his closest friends. 

"Hello lovely Losers! Wanna spend the night tonight, I grabbed some pretty hot movies! I got 9 1/2 weeks and Body Double, should be super yowza, if you get my drift," the teen said with a wink and a bright smile, "Who's in?" Richie suggested enthusiastically. 

Stan spoke first, "Rich, as much as I would just love to spend my Friday night in your messy room, eating candy and watching porn," the neat boy spoke sarcastically, "Sadly I told my dad I would help cleaning the Temple. Some kid threw up all over the carpet at his bar mitzvah so it smells like shit in there, sorry." He finished as he continued eating his perfectly sliced sandwich.

It didn't bother him as much as he let on, but of course, Richie being Richie, had to make a scene. "Staniel!! You wound me! My company is more divine than some Jew boys chunks!" 

"Beep beep asshole!" Stan spoke, obviously annoyed, "You know it isn't my choice, besides, being with you makes ME want to vomit everywhere!" Stan defended himself. 

"Fine! Fine! Have fun scrubbing barf off the floor while me and the boys, and girl," gesturing to Bev, "get some new spank bank material, am I right guys?" Richie asked with a bit of hope in his voice, a toothy grin, and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Eddie was the next to confess,"Actually, Rich, I'm grounded, remember? My mom's had me on lock down ever since you and your giant feet woke her up coming in my window the other night." Eddie spoke, annoyed to divulge in his terrifying memories of the event listed above, he was still mad at Rich for getting him in so much trouble. Eddies mom nearly threw him out the window, along with Richie, when she came to make sure her precious little boy was okay, only to find a pale and curly headed teen at the foot of his bed, reading comic books at nearly one in the morning.

"Y-yeah, I can't co-come either. My parents a-are taking me into t-town, my d-dad is getting a n-new car, I'm real s-sorry" Bill chimed in once Eddie was done speaking. 

Richie was bummed, but remained hopeful and glanced to the rest of the group. "Ben, Mike?" 

Ben looked at Mike, who had his head down, closely examining his lunch tray. Ben then started to talk realizing Mike was waiting to go last, "I can't come either, I have chores all weekend, and studying for exams, and then Mike said he needs help on the farm with collecting the crops and tending to the sheep and.." 

Mike looked up and interrupted before Ben could get too upset with himself for letting Rich down, "Sorry, but the fall is starting and one of our farmhands just quit, my grandad needs as much help as he can get, maybe I'll see you Sunday?" 

Richie stood up dramatically, grabbing his chest, then falling to the ground, pretending to cry. He then crawled on the knees over to the only girl in the group,"Beverly darling!!!" He took her hand in his, "You wouldn't abandon me would you? No vomit to clean, no studying to be done, no new car?!" The lanky boy spoke with thrill and anticipation lingering in his words. 

"Get off me, Trashmouth!" The red head yelled at the sudden contact."...Yeah Rich,I'm free." She then thought it over in her head, I could use a break from my dad anyways, she thought. Soon after responding, Beverly realized it would just be her and Richie. She then began to think out loud,"But I mean, is that okay though? A sleepover? With just us?" Bev spoke once more, warmth and pink tones rising to meet her cheeks and coincide perfectly with her pale skin and fiery hair. 

"Of course it is! You're my best girl!" Richie announced enthusiastically, quickly rising to his feet so he could engulf Bev in a warm and unexpected hug with his long noodle arms. Richie Tozier had grown a lot since he met the girl he was smothering. He had hit an insanely impactful growths-pert, not only his height increasing but also the length of his arms. 

"Okay, okay, you can let me go now," The small girl smiled and dusted herself off, "What time should I be there?" 

"Uh, whenever you want I guess. How's eight?"

"Sounds good Tozier."

"Can't wait, Ms. Marsh, and wear something nice, sugar" Richie winked jokingly and in response gained a smack on the shoulder from Eddie. "I kid, I kid!" Richie defended himself. 

"Leave the poor girl alone!" Eddie yelled with annoyance towards his best friend. "Bev, you know you don't have to go if you don't want, Rich will be fine by himself. Maybe he can use his alone time to reflect on his flaws." Eddie continued jokingly. 

"It's okay Eddie-Bear!" Beverly assured him, ruffling his chocolate waves, "I need to get out of the house anyways." Everyone understood right away, they knew about the relationship Bev had with her, if that's even what one could call it that. Silence grew across their lunch table. 

Richie broke the quiet atmosphere, then gave Bev clear instructions on what to do when she arrived and told what to pack and bring, which included pajamas, blankets for a fort, extra clothes, and a lighter, she assumed it was for weed. Bev agreed in an instant, having only smoked cigarets before, but knowing Rich regularly smoked weed, she was excited. 

The bell rang, indicating lunch was over and it was time for sixth period. The group gathered their trash, threw it away and collected their books and bags. They soon spilt off and headed towards the direction of their own classes. Just before Beverly reached the door of her next class, a hand was placed on her shoulder and pulled her back. To her relief, it was just Richie. 

"Hey Marsh, you sure you're okay with coming tonight?" Richie sounded genuine for once. 

"Yeah, I should be fine, why, what are you planning on doing?" Beverly asked, half joking, half serious. Due to her past interactions with her father, she often grew nervous when in a situation alone with another boy. This was no exception, even if it was just Richie. 

"Nothing!! I mean not nothing, but nothing like that!" Richie was quick to respond. "I just, I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything, ya know, I mean with it just being us or whatever," Richie continued his thought, "You seemed kind of weirded out," Richie finished and looked up, waiting for Bev to respond. 

Her cheeks glowed with pink tones once again, "As long as you keep your hands to yourself and your dick in your pants we should be okay Tozier," she said with a smile, obviously joking, "I'll see you tonight kid, 8pm." Richie smiled back and with that, the kids went to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy guys(:

Of course Beverly's father knew nothing of her meticulously planned arrangement for the night. Her dad would never allow it, he didn't even know she was friends with a bunch of boys, there was no way in hell he would allow her to spend the night with one. 

She was able to follow through with her plans by telling her father that she and some other girls we're planning a sleepover with a new girl in their class. 

"She's new, just moved here, so Greta, me, and a few other girls thought she could use some friends"

"That's fine Bevy, no  
boys will be there, right?" Her father said with a frightening look in his eyes. 

"Yes sir, of course. No boys." 

"Alright, well I expect you to be back early in the morning. No later than 9." 

"Yes daddy."

Beverly packed a bag, hopped on her bike and head to Richie's. While her pale legs were pedaling, she thoughts began to race. She had been to many sleepovers with the boys, for about two years now. She had seen them all at there worst and best, crying, laughing, and even stripped down to their undies when it was time for the quarry. And it's not like she hadn't spent one on one time with any of them, but it was usually with Ben or Bill, so this? This felt different. 

The small redhead didn't know what to expect. What do the boys do at sleepover with eachother? When it's Richie and Eddie? Or Bill and Stan? She had never spent the night with only one other person. This was scary and worrisome, but also new and exciting. She hoped she would enjoy herself. It's Richie, just Richie Trashmouth Tozier, she thought. "You spend all day with this kid, pull it together Marsh." She said to herself, trying to calm herself. 

Bev parked her bike against a tree behind Richie's house. "You're okay, you've been here a billion times. Just this time no one else is here.. it's just you," the voice in her head spoke. She walked up to the second window to the left, hands fidgeting with her dress and knees shaking. Just how he instructed her to do during lunch today, she began tapping lightly on the window. Her nerves found their way to the surface of her cheeks, they began feeling warm. Beverly jumped when she heard the glass open, but immediately stepped forward once more when she saw the mess of floppy black curls there to greet her. 

"Oh! Miss Marsh! Fancy seeing you here," An obviously fake shocked expression made it's way to the boys face.

"I was actually expecting Ms. Kaspbrak, you haven't seen her around, have you?" Richie spoke in his terrible, yet all too familiar British Guy voice. 

"Oh shut it Trashmouth," Beverly spoke quietly, but sternly, trying to hide her anxious feelings. 

"You gonna keep a lady waiting? It's cold." She spoke again. 

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Marsh, I would hate to discomfort such a find young lady as yourself, please forgive me!" Rich continued with the British Guy voice, throwing his hand to his forehead dramatically. 

The two began bursting with laughter. Bev began feeling better, her nerves and anxieties letting up. Richie held his hand out and helped Beverly climb through his small window, looking around at the familiar, yet different view in front of her. Usually Richie's room was a mess, clothes scattered on the floor, comics throw everywhere, dirty dishes piled up. But this was so different from what she had expected. This could have been Eddie's room, maybe even Stan's! 

"Holy shit! What happened in here?" Beverly's words flowed out of her mouth, unable to hold back. 

"Eddie said I should clean up before you came over, so him and Bill came over after school and helped pick up a little" Richie responded, proud yet modest. 

"Pick up a little? Dude, this is insane. It's heartbreaking to know it'll be utterly destroyed in two days." Bev pretended to wipe away fake tears, joining Richie in an over exaggerated fake crying fit, devastated that that hard work will be ruined, before bursting into laughter once more. 

"Hey, shouldn't we keep it down? Are your parents here?" the girl asked, suddenly concerned about getting caught where she wasn't supposed to be, or even getting Rich into trouble. 

Richie quickly responded, not wanting to make Bev worry, "No, it's fine, be as loud as you want. Mom's drunk and passed out somewhere are here and Dad hasn't been home in a few days, he's probably somewhere screwing his third stripper of the night." 

Beverly dropped her head, feeling for Richie. She knew what shitty parents, all too well. She wanted to say something to make him feel better, she could tell it bothered him, even if he didn't make it obvious. But, not wanting to upset eachother any further, the two dropped the upsetting topic and Rich began laying out the plans of the night. 

"First things first," Richie shouted. "We built the fort!" 

The two teens grabbed all the pillows, blankets, and chairs they could find and got to work. The trashmouth laying the smaller blankets on the floor to create a pallet while the redhead set up chairs and draped thin blankets over the top to create a roof. After adding snacks, christmas lights, and DVDs, the fort was complete. The two were careful about the placement of their newly standing tower, making sure they could see the television from the opening for Richie's movies. 

Beverly looked over at the clock sitting on Richie's side table, it was getting close to nine, prime smoking time. Most adults would already be in bed, so no one would see what Rich and Bev were up to. The teens grabbed their cigarets for a smoke before they settled in for the night. Richie also grabbed a small bag, which Beverly could only assume contained weed. 

Richie led his friend out of the house, on the back side of it she saw a ladder leading to the roof. It became clear that that was where they were heading once they got closer to it. 

"After you Ms. Marsh," Richie held his hand out for Beverly to brace herself on and she began climbing up, hearing the footsteps behind her. Being up this high sparked her nerves that had left her earlier, she didn't like heights. 

These all too familiar nerves exited her system once Beverly had reached the top of the roof. Before her there was a blanket laid out, she tiptoed to the soft looking comforter and sat down, where the boy had joined her. 

Richie then lit a cigaret and began pulling the contents from the small bag he had brought with him. Beverly was right, laid before her was about two grams of marijuana and some rolling paper.

"Is this okay?" Richie asked, slightly out of character, since when did Trashmouth care about others comfort? Beverly found herself evaluating her thoughts on Richie as of late. He's been more considerate..? Which is completely new, Richie Tozier does what he wants. Well he used to, now he's sitting on the roof of his house, asking Beverly Marsh if it's okay for him to smoke his weed. 

"Uh.. yeah Rich, go ahead," The girl responded. 

The curly haired boy began rolling up two blunts. He then held one out towards Beverly. "Wanna try?" He asked, "It's pretty much like smoking a cig, but it leaves you feeling all calm and happy," the boy explained. "I mean, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but it's really awesome." 

"Yeah, what the hell," Beverly thought out loud. She took the blunt from Richie's hand, lit the end, and took a long drag. 

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there little lady," Richie interrupted and Beverly removed her mouth from the blunt. The girl then blow the smoke into Richie's face and coughed slightly. Once she looked at what was left of the rolled plant in her hand, she realized she had taken in about half of the weed. 

Richie and Beverly finished off their marijuana and began rambling to eachother, talking about anything and everything. 

"I feel weird Rich, what is this supposed to feel like?" Beverly asked slowly. 

"It's alright, kiddo, it's your first time, it's supposed to feel a little strange," the boy responded. 

Beverly acknowledged his respond with a slight nod of her head. 

"Hey Rich," Beverly began, "I'm sorry about your parents, I know it sucks." Beverly wasn't sure if this was a topic that was okay to talk about, but what she had just smoked made her mind all hazy, so she didn't think too much about it. Everyone in the Losers Club knew about Richie's home life, but no one discussed the topic unless Richie brought it up first. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright!!" Rich said with a smile, "I have you guys, Eddie is like my mom and Mike is like my dad, it all works out," joking was the boys go to whenever serious topics were talked about, this time was no different. 

"And I'm sorry about your dad Beverly, you're such a great person and it really sucks that you have to go though all that.." Richie spoke as he tried to remove himself from the topic of discussion. 

Beverly then asked, "Can you give me a hug? I just wanna be held," She avoided eye contact, feeling slightly uncomfortable about what she had just asked, but not uncomfortable enough not to go through with it. 

"Yeah, sure," Richie answered with slight blush accenting his pale cheeks. "Come here girly."

Beverly leaned in and allowed herself to fall into the embrace that was Richie Tozier's arms. The redhead sighed, she hadn't felt this safe in a while. Bev usually avoided physical contact, she didn't like it, she was often forced into touch, by her father, so physical contact wasn't something she usually enjoyed.

But this.. felt different. She felt calm, finally at ease. Her mind had stopped racing, her body left like hers, she was doing something that she wanted to do, she was allowing herself to enjoy this contact. 

Richie just held the girl for a moment, he could tell this was what she needed right now. The boy felt her ease into the hug, first feeling tense and hesitant, then she let go of her worries, he could feel them leaving her body slowly. 

Rich then let go, "Let's head inside, you're freezing." 

Beverly agreed, "Okay, help me up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming v soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters won't continue to be this close together, i'm sorry! i'm just really excited to get this one out here.

The two climbed off the roof and made their way back into the house. Once inside again, they entered Richie's bedroom and began making themselves comfortable in the fort they had constructed earlier that night. 

Still feeling the hazy effects of the weed, Beverly asked to be held once more as Richie popped in a movie. "Mind if we cuddle?" the girl asked timidly. 

"Sure, sure, but remember, you're the one who told me to keep my hands to myself," the boy responded jokingly, referring to the conversation the two had at school. 

"Oh hush up, it's not like that, you have Eddie for stuff like that anyways," Beverly said with a wink, she noticed the special relationship the two boys had, and the way Eddie's cheeks glowed a shade of pink whenever the other boy was brought up, little did she know it was only because Richie held the smaller boys deepest and darkest secret. 

"Woah there Marsh, it's not like that either. Yeah, Eddie's gay, but he doesn't like me like that, Eds is my bestie, I'm just trying to help him figure himself out. He actually likes someone else in the group," Richie confessed. He had been keeping Eddie's secret for way too long, and the pot made him extra talkative. 

"Oooo!" Beverly screamed excitedly, "Continue, please, tell me more of little innocent Eddie Spaghettis secrets," the two burst out in laughter once more,"I'm glad you're helping him out Rich," the girl finally spoke with sentiment and truth in her voice. 

With Beverly snuggled up under Richie's arm, the two continued their meaningless conversations, ignoring the film playing in the background. As the effects of the marijuana wore off, the teens conversation topics grew more serious and heart felt. Richie thought now was a good of a time as any to ask about Beverly's father. 

"Hey Beverly?" Richie began with anxiety in his tone, still not sure of they were close enough to discuss this. 

"Yeah?" the redhead looked up, a questioning look in her deep blue eyes. 

"What're we going to do about your dad? I mean, this can't keep happening," Richie asked with hesitation yet slight confidence. 

"I'm fine Richie. Nothing can be done, nothing needs to be done, I'll just wait until I'm 18, and get the hell out of this town and far away from him..." The girl responded, starting in a quite whisper then growing louder as she grew closer to finishing her thought. 

"Beverly that's three years!" The pale boy interrupted, "Not only does that piece of shit hit you, but he fucking rapes you too Beverly!" 

He noticed the shocked look on her face and continued,"Yeah! We all know what he does to you! We see the bruises on your wrists and the way you limp after a weekend that that man." 

The girl began crying, first a light stream of tears, then bursting into a full on sob. "Rich, I-I don't know what to do about it, h-he says if I tell anyone he'll hurt me real bad, o-or even kill me!" 

"Come here, sweet girl," Richie held out his arms and brought the fiery haired girl into his embrace that was previously broken due to their fighting. "You can always do something, always," the boy had spoke calmly as he pet the bright red hair that lay on top of Beverly's head. 

"A-and he says he owns me! He tells me that m-my body is his! I just want to be my own person Richie, I want to make my own goddamn decisions!" Beverly began to grow more angry than upset. 

"Your body is NOT, I repeat, NOT, his! Sadly, he may have helped create you, but in no way or form does that man own you." Richie reassured the girl beneath his arm. "You're such a strong person, such a badass, I wish I was half the man you are," Richie continued. 

"You're right Rich! I'm strong. I am my own person," Beverly thought out loud. 

All of a sudden, the girl released herself from Richie's embrace, she turned around and sat on her knees. Beverly reached her hand out and caressed the boys creamy coloured cheek, she then rose off her place on her knees and met the boys lips with her own. 

Richie was in complete shock at first, unaware of what was happening, he had never kissed anyone before. He soon eased into the soft lips that met his, reaching his arms out to rest onto Beverly's hips. 

The girl broke the kiss, "Yowza!" Richie admitted with excitement, his cheeks flushed with shades of red. 

"Was that okay Rich? I-I'm sorry, I should've asked first.." Bev began rambling, something she often did when she was nervous. She kept her head down and started fidgeting with her cuticles, another nervous tick the girl had. 

"Hey there kiddo, slow down there," Richie reached out and took her hand, attempting to stop her from harming her nails. "That was amazing," he then confessed, "That was my first kiss, ya know?" 

"Oh my god Rich! I didn't fucking know that, I'm so sorry! I just took your first kiss from you, oh jesus, it should've been with someone you actually like!" Beverly rushed to apologize, feeling like she had stolen a precious moment from the boys life. 

"It's fine! I promise, I'm glad it was with you, someone I trust, and not some weirdo stranger, that  
would have really uncomfortable anyways," Richie continued, trying to assure her that he really did enjoy that. 

Beverly nodded in response to his promises, still feeling slightly bad about what she had just done. After a few moments, the teens settled back down, cuddling and watching their movie, now as best friends. 

Richie's mind could not stop racing, he was actually worried Beverly may be able to hear his thoughts they were so loud. This boy had never had a sexual encounter that wasn't with his hand, he had barley hugged a female before tonight, and most definitely not kissed one! But that kiss was more than Richie could have ever imagined, he craved more. 

Richie sat up,"Beverly, can I kiss you again?" the boy asked, taking in the surprised look he had reviewed from the girl and feeling shocked with himself. "I just, I mean, only if you want to of course." 

Beverly then released a nervous laugh, she also found herself wanting to taste Richie's lips once more, but she was jittery from the last kiss. "Um, yeah, yes, yes please," Bev finally spoke. 

They met in the middle and crashed their lips together once more, it was slightly sloppy at first, trying to get the hang of it, teeth clashing everywhere. The two soon backed up, realizing neither of them were really enjoying this. 

Bev spoke first,"Here, let's try again, follow my lead," she told Richie with confidence. He nodded in agreement, having had no clue what he was doing. 

Beverly guided their lips together, soon parting her lips slightly to allow Richie to deepen the kiss. The boy did just that, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, causing Beverly to let out a slight whimper. She caught his lip between her teeth then released, hearing a similar noise flow from Richie's mouth. 

They then separated, feeling hazy and out of breath and returned to their previous cuddling position. The teens were bother slightly aroused from their make out session, squirming and finding it hard to pay attention to the film. 

If he was being honestly with himself, he often fantasized about the pale redhead beneath his arm. He'd be lying if he said he never jerked one out to the thought of her beautiful lips pressing against his. The fact that his had actually just happened left the tightness in Richie's jeans growing. 

Worried Bev might notice, especially because she was gradually moving closer and closer to his side, Richie thought it would be best to separate himself from her touch and take care of the problem between his legs. 

"I uh, I'm going to the bathroom," Richie informed Beverly, trying to best to not so obviously cover his crotch. His attempt to do so by pulling his hoodie down only made his problem more noticeable. 

"Gotta fap one out, huh?" Beverly spoke boldly, making herself giggle as Richie began to blush. 

The boy responded in a joking manner,"I mean, yeah. What can I say Ms. Marsh? You're driving me crazy." 

"Mmm. Well exit so I can do the same, please and thank you." Beverly was quite wet between the thighs, Richie was also one of her go to spank bank materials, so the previous actions shared between the two left her horny as fuck. 

"Wait, what?!" Richie started,"Girls mastrubate?" He asked, unknowingly. 

"Uh, yeah? What only guys are allowed to pleasure themselves?" Bev asked. 

"I, uh, no that's not what I meant. I just, I've never heard a girl talk about it?" He said as he lifted his head, now looking at the girl before him. 

"I mean, to be fair Rich, how many girls have you actually talked to?" Beverly began chuckling softly, which caused Rich to laugh along with her. He then just stood there, wanting to take care of his erection, but also wanting to hear more about female mastrubation, he was curious. 

"So, you going to leave or do I have to bust one with you in here?" The girl asked, annoyed, which left Richie in a shocked state. She was kidding right? She had to be. I mean, yeah, they just made out, what she wasn't actually going to mastrubate in front of him, was she? Not that he would mind...


	4. Chapter 4

"Do what you want, Marsh, but I'm staying here. It is my room after all," Richie responded to the bold question with a smirk, wanting to see where this was going to go. 

"Try me, Trashmouth," Beverly spoke with a deadpan look on her pale and freckled face. 

The lanky boy watched as she made her way out of the fort and onto his full sized bed. Once she had laid down on his bed, she made herself more comfortable by removing her knee-length leggings. 

"For accessibility purposes," she told Richies, looking up to find a tall boy with my mouth wide open and his erection fully hard,clearly visible through the fabric of his jeans. 

Rich then watched as the girls hand made it's way to the buttons of her floral dress, popping them undone one by one. Laid on his bed, Beverly Marsh was now only in her pale blue bra and matching lace panties. He could only focus on her, despite all his attempts to look away, he just couldn't do it, she was too beautiful not to admire. 

"Holy fucking hell," the boy mumbled under his breath. 

Beverly began fidgeting with her nipples through the bra, as Richie watched them form into stiff peaks, he gripped his dick though his pants in an attempt not to cum right then and there. 

The redhead then slowly made her hand down to the thin fabric of her panties, which where slightly darker in colour in a single spot where her fluids poured from her body. She began to tease at her clit, swiping small circles over the nub of nerves. 

Bev then opened her eyes, getting too lost in her own lust she forgot about the boy who's room she was in, who was still staring at her like she was a million bucks. 

"You're welcome to join, ya know?" The girl spoke, slightly out of breath from exploring herself. 

The curly haired boy responded,"A-are you sure? What is this.. I mean what are we doing?" He was trying to rationalize his thoughts, trying to stay grounded. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm trying to rub one out. Now, are you gonna stand there and drool or are you going to take care of that little problem.." she said, obviously referring to the tent in Richie's pants. 

"I'll gladly join, but I should let you know, this problem is quite big," Rich said with a smirk, then made his way to the other side of his bed after removing his jeans and Pink Floyd tshirt. 

Once he was laid down, he could no longer try to hide the obviously tent in his ridiculous donut patterned boxers. He began stroking himself through the fabric, at the first touch, his hips involuntarily thrustered upward at the friction. Richie continued to tease his own cock as he watched Beverly do the same to her pussy through her panties, rubbing her opening then moving up to initiate small circles around her clit. 

She soon became annoyed with the thin lace barrier and decided to slid her hand underneath the fabric to get better access to herself. Beverly continued to tease her growingly wet pussy as she made eye contact with Richie, who was speeding up his movements. She observed as his breaths grew heavier and shorter. 

Bev removed her hand from herself and gripped his wrist to keep him from continuing. 

"Slow down there, don't want it to be over before it's even started." She told him with an amazing amount of lust in her voice. 

"I- uh, god, okay," Richie managed to sputter out as he removed his from his dick. 

Beverly decided now was a good time to officially expose herself for him. She'd felt comfortable enough with him, and she was so wet she could no longer take it. The girl guided her panties down her hips and off her legs, a beautiful whiff of her juices caught Richie's nose. He was so focused on her every movement, once her panties came off, he was unable to unglued his eyes from her privates.

No matter how much he talked about fucking Eddies mom or made jokes about him being the only nonvirgin, Richie Tozier had never seen a vagina in real life. This moment was breathtaking for him. He was able to imagine what they looked like, he had take health class so he had an idea, but this, this was new and beautiful. Rich was unable to keep quite once he got the first glimpse of her red pubic hair. 

"Oh shit," He spoke, it was actually more of a moan. 

Beverly groaned in response, followed by a spread of blush across her body, starting at her cheeks and making its way down to her chest. She had been in sexual situations before, but it was nothing like this. Here she felt special, desired, she felt.. beautiful. 

In previous encounters, mainly with her father, or Henry Bowers, the events that occurred were nonconsensual. After many times of fighting and trying, she learned to give up, to take whatever they were giving her. 

The way Richie's eyes explored her body, they were filled with love, with admiration, with care. Beverly knew she wouldn't regret what was going on between them. 

 

The boy decided to join Bev in being naked, he led his boxers down his tall and thin legs, exposing his long, leaking cock. Beverly's eyes all but bulged out of her head. She had seen a handful of dicks, but dear god this was so different. Richie's was bigger, longer, thicker, and.. prettier? It look intimidating and welcoming at the same time. Her mouth began to water at the sight of his dick. 

Without even noticing, Beverly had been increasing the speed of her fingers that explored her wet pussy. She could feel the familiar tingle igniting in her core, she was going to cum soon. 

Richie has also been speeding up his movements, jerking himself fast and swift. 

"Bev, oh god, Bev, I'm gonna cum," He had stuttered out. 

"Ah! Oh god! Me too, ohh, me too," 

Richie had released first, painting his bare chest with thick ropes of cum. This was the most Rich had ever came, it seemed to last forever. 

"Yes! Oh god damn Beverly! You're so beautiful!" He practically screamed as he rode out his long lasting orgasm, which triggered Beverly own. 

"Mmm Rich! Yes! God look at your cock! So big and hard for me," Beverly moaned, cumming hard onto her own hand. 

The two settled from their highs, and as always, Richie was the first to speak. 

"That was... amazing," He breathed out, still shocked at the events that just conspired on his bed. 

"You weren't too bad yourself, Tozier," Beverly giggled, also out of breath. 

"I um, need to get cleaned up," Richie said, he got off his bed and made his way to his dresser. Here he pulled out a new pair of boxers as well as pajama pants and headed to the bathroom across the hall. 

While he was gone, Beverly did the same. She grabbed a nightgown from her bag and a new pair of panties. Bev got dressed and sat on the bed, waiting for Richie to return. 

"Honey! I'm back!" The boy announced as he best through the door. "I'm also tired as hell.." He chuckled. Richie made his way to the other side of the bed and laid down. 

"Wanna cuddle?" Beverly spoke as she laid down next to her best friend. 

"Hmm, you're in a very cuddly mood thus evening, aren't you Miss Marsh?" He commented as he scooter closer to the redhead that lay beside him. He curled his arm around her, pulling her close. 

"Don't act like you don't love my cuddles," Beverly shot back as she closed her eyes, content and tired. 

The two fell asleep in this position, and it was the best sleep Beverly had gotten in a while. She needed this sleepover more than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
